Conquering his Heart
by Lag Seeing84
Summary: Obito x oc x kakashi Suddenly Mio grabbed kakashi collar and leaned threatening close towards his face and whispered, 'Obito is better than you. Don't be so proud of yourself." kakashi was shocked at her behaviour. She released him and stepped back. Rin and Obito eyes and mouth were wide open. They didn't heard what she said but saw them so close to each other.
1. 1 Mio tries to be in Obito Team

**A/N: The chapter 1 is short but next are longer and better.**

**There might be some grammar mistake too. So sorry about that.You can point them if you want so i can fix it.**

"Okay so I will be telling you in which three men team you will be."

'i hope i will be in rin team.'

'i hope i will be in obito team.'

'i hope i will not be in obito team.'

'i hope i will be in kakashi team.'

"So Team 7 will have Rin Obito and kakashi."

'YES! I am with Rin.'

'I'm glad to be with my friends. '

'NOOOO!! IT'S NOT FAIR. WHY AM I NOT WITH OBITO.'

When her name was mentioned, Mio was still shocked. Her neighbor shook her.

"No.." she mumbled.

"What?" Sensei asked.

"NO!"

"No what?'' He asked.

"NO i am not doing this.I don't want to be in this team."

Hiruzen who was walking outside with minato heard this , he opened the door and stepped inside.

class went silent.

"H-Hokage sama."

Hiruzen nodded and turned towards Mio.

"What's your problem young girl?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be in this team."

"Team are based on grade." Her Sensei spoke.

"I don't want to be ninja then. I am going home."

"What are you saying?" Her Sensei asked in shock.

Hiruzen interrupted, "Then whose team you want to be in."

"I-I..." she started blushing. _I can't tell that I want to in team with obito._ "I want to inteam with Rin!"

"What!?'' Rin exclaimed. ''but i don't even kno--'

Suddenly in she was in front of her.

"What are you saying Rin. I know you very well.''

"Okay then young girl."

"But Hokage-sama--"

He stopped when hiruzen gave him a smile.

"Then one of us will be replaced." kakashi said.

"NO! I don't want to be replaced." Obito said.

"So What about Rin." kakashi said.

Obito eyes widen in horror. _No not Rin!!_

Both Rin and Obito mouth hanged open.

''Yeah Rin." Mio nodded.

"But you just said that you want to be with her." Third Hokage said.

"Oh yes. Then kakashi?"

"Yes kakashi.'' Obito grinned.

Kakashi eyes widen.

"No! it should be you. I want to be in Minato sensei team.''

"WHAT! I also want to be in Minato sensei team."

"All will stay because we are ought to have one four members team." Her Sensei sighed.

"What?!" Their head turned towards their teacher.

Minato sweatdrop. '_i never knew I'm so famous among students._

Hiruzen smiled.

'yes i will be with Obito. I can't wait. '

'yes i will with Rin. I can't wait.'

'I want to go home and finish my book. I cant wait.'

* * *


	2. 2 Mio warn kakashi

So now team Minato was practicing.

Rin was watching kakashi throwing kunai at the red point on tree. He shot all kunai right at the center.

"kakashi! So cool."

"Thanks Rin. It's not that great."

"heh! It's not great. I can also do that."

Obito started throwing his kunai at the tree . Some hit away from the center.

Mio was sitting under a tree and was watching Obito. Whenever She saw obito sneaking glance at Rin, her blood boil. She felt pain in her heart.

Mio noticed that obito had hid his left hand behind his back. His palm was cut and blood was oozing out from it.

_Yes finally! I got a chance._

She stood up with bandage in her hand. She was about to move but saw Rin already bandaging his arm. She saw that Obito was blushing.

"M- MY chance...'' She watched them in anger.

kakashi felt bloodlust from behind, he turned and saw Mio. He flinched on seeing her face.

"I will beat you kakashi. you just see.''

"yeah yeah you always say that ."

"You kakashi...'' Obito pouted.

Suddenly Mio grabbed kakashi collar and leaned threatening close towards his face and whispered, ''Obito is better than you. Don't be so proud of yourself."

kakashi was too shocked on her behaviour. She released him roughly stepped back.

Rin and Obito eyes and mouth were wide open. They didn't heard what she said but saw them so close to each other.

Rin didn't like it a bit.

"I am going home. Bye kakashi. Bye Obito. Bye Mio." She waved before running away.

"W-Wait.." Obito called but Rin was far away now.

It was silence now.

"I-I-I am going home too. And yeah I will beat you tomorrow." Obito said.

He turned around.

"W-W-W-WAIT.."

He stopped and faced her.

"Y-Yes. "

All of a sudden, she started blushing and averted her gaze from him.

"Umm...i-i-i am coming too."

kakashi didn't believe what he saw. Just moment ago, she was threatening him and now she was blushing.

* * *

Mio hate everything. She hate her life. The village she live in. She hate people. she hate herself.

"Meow..Meow,.." _oh wow a cat ._

She looked up at the direction of the voice.

_She looks stuck on that tree. Let me help her. No wait she is the one who scratched me when i helped her last time. What's with them ? Why even going there when you can't get down._

"Heh serves you right." She stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked away.

"What a boring life. " She hit a stone.

_Its getting late for dinner and I am hungry. I hope mom give me some food. I fought with her this morning._

"Oh it's so heavy and I can't see properly."

She saw some old woman muttering.

"That babaa (granny)..huh she scolded me some days ago for no reason."

Well I don't care.

That old woman saw her.

"Kids nowadays. That young girl. Yes you." She pointed her walking stick towards Mio.

"How mannerless. You should help your elders instead of looking at me. And mumbling how boring how boring. Baka."

She scolded her.

An irk mark appeared on her head. _What? again. At Least say politely. huh whatever i am leaving. I was about to help but now not._

She went away, hands in her pocket leaving two poor helpless people behind.

"Aahh i can't believe I am late again. Grandma will kill me."

She heard some boy coming from behind. She turned and saw a black hair boy running towards her direction.

" How annoying and noisy."

She sided and stood at the corner of road waiting for him to pass. He was running very fast. He halt when he arrive near her and gave her a closed eye smile.

She looked at him in surprise.

_Why is he smiling at me. I don't even know him._ "What?"

"Thank you for making way for me. you are nice."

She can't blinked now.

He started running but stopped again after few steps.

"What? A cat. She is stuck on that tree. Oh it's the same one I saved last time. She scratched me. "

Still he jumped on the branch and put her down.

"Bye kitty. Take care. Don't get stuck again."

"Ah baa sama. Here. Let me carry those. I will help."

"Oh you are that naughty boy from yesterday that I scolded."

"Oh yes..hehe." He scratch his head and smiled nervously.

"Here." She gave her luggage to him.

So Obito followed her to her house.

Mio can't believe what she saw. _I thought he was getting late. He is still helping that old woman who scolded her and that cat too_.

Now it was completely dark. She started following him.

_I am late already so it don't make much difference. I will get scold by mom anyway_.

On the way, She saw him smiling whenever that old woman scolded him. Not minding at all.

"You are a nice boy. You are very kind. You will be a great shinobi one day."

She patted his head with her walking stick as she was short in height.

Obito rubbed his head where she patted him with stick.

"Arigatou baa sama."

She nodded.

"Come in."

"No baasama. I m getting late I gotta go."

With that obito dashed away.

Mio was hiding behind a tree and she was about to follow him to see where he live and whether he will get scold, but she saw old woman looking at her direction.

"Hey you baka. What are you looking? You followed this boy up here to my house but didn't help me earlier. You don't have a chance. Forget it."

Mio was shocked that she noticed her but then clenched her fist in anger. She turned around sharply and went away.

When she arrived near the tree where she met obito. She saw that the cat was still there.

As soon as she tried to walk past the cat, She jumped on Mio face But Mio was a ninja so she grabbed her on time just a few centimeter away from her face.

She glared at the cat.

The cat tried to claw at her face. She dodged her attack and throw the cat away.

* * *


	3. 3 Mio upset Obito

Next day, after their training, at sunset time, Mio was glaring at kakashi and obito match. She was sitting away from Rin. As always, kakashi beat Obito and put his feet on his defeated body.

"I am kakashi. Hatake kakashi. You can never beat me. I am the son of the white fang." Kakashi said, adjusting his scarf. He might have been in good mood to speak these much words.

Rin smiled and stood up. She helped Obito. "You did well."

Obito was feeling humiliated.

"YOU!! DON'T be so cocky. bakashi." Obito said glaring at him.

Kakashi looked away, eyes closed in smugly.

"HEY you ...yes you. fight me."

It was Mio. She stood up from the ground and pointed her fingers at kakashi.

Her blood boil as she saw how kakashi was degrading Obito.

Rin, Obito and kakashi turned towards her. They had totally forgotten about her. She always sit at the corner, not talking or interacting with other except a few glare at them.

The look on her face remind kakashi of the other day.

"No. It's getting late and I am going home."

kakashi turned on his heel and took a few steps.

"HEY! Stop!"

She ran towards him and block his path by stretching her arms beside her.

"I will beat you."

"I don't have time."

Rin and Obito was watching this with unblinking eyes. They could felt deadly aura coming out from her body.

"Hatake kakashi, son of white fang only fight with weak opponent."

_What am I saying? so sorry obito you are not weak but this is the only way to provoke him._

"Hey!! I am not weak." Obito complained.

'wow obito just talked to me.'

kakashi sighed. _Looks like I get a new rival. Gai, Obito and now Mio._

She get ready. The atmosphere was tense and both Rin and Obito can feel it except kakashi who find it boring.

She charged at him and they started fighting.

"Stop insulting Obito. He is better than you."

She said in between fight only for kakashi to hear.

kakashi eyes widen. '_same warning from yesterday.'_

He realised something and got an idea.

All of a sudden, he started doing badly and got defeated. He was now on the ground. She put her feet on his abdomen, doing the same he did to Obito.

"I win. You are the weak one now"

kakashi smirked under his mask. just as I planned.

"No, I won."

"What are you saying?" She asked looking down at him.

He pointed towards Obito with his thumb. She saw obito face totally depressed.

"She beat kakashi. A-A girl.T-That...That means I am weak." He muttered.

" No Obito.." Rin tried to comfort him but couldn't find words.

Obito ran away.

"NO! Obito wait-"

Rin was about to go after him but paused and turned towards kakashi and Mio.

"That was a great match. Congratulations Mio. You were also great kakashi. "

She smiled and then was gone in a flash.

Mio was dumbstruck at Obito outburst. _That's not what I planned. I just want to take revenge from kakashi._

She looked down at him in anger.

"Take your feet off me." Kakashi said.

Instead, she applied pressure on her feet crushing kakashi but he didn't felt much pain. He simply shoved her feet away, she stumbled backwards at this.

He stood up straight, dusted his clothes, adjusted his scarf and jumped on a tree and started making his way towards his home.

"HEY you wait. How dare you!"

Kakashi felt someone following him so He looked behind and saw Mio chasing him, with a fierce stare.

' _what's with her?'_

He halted and dropped down from the tree. She also landed close to him.

Too close.

She grabbed his neck and slammed him to the tree trunk.

kakashi was first shocked at her behaviour then recovered. Her gripped on her neck was nothing for him. He make a bored face and asked,

"What do you want?"

"Obito. He is sad. He ran away depressed. It was your plan."

kakashi now finding it amused asked,

"What? but I did nothing. I was on ground defeated.''

"Yes. That. You lost on purpose.''

"No. You beat me fair in the fight. And if it's over let me go." He said yawning.

"YOU... Don't yawn at my face."

Kakashi shoved her hand away.

* * *

Mio was jumping roof from roof going towards home and kakashi behind her.

"Hey you ...why are you following me?"

"I am not following you. My house is on this way."

* * *

In next chapter~

when obito smiled at her, her face become red and hot.

She broke eye contact and looked down shyly, "N-No problem..O-Obito."

"Let's go home Mio. Your house come before mine." Obito stepped closer and hold her hand. She can't believe this. Is it a dream? But No. It was not a dream.

* * *


	4. 4 Obito finally noticed Mio

Rin Nohara was passing by a park, lost in thought.

_I think that kakashi lost on purpose. He is quite strong. But Why did he lost for her? then on first day at training, they were standing so close to each other._

_What's their relationship?_

"My head hurts . I'm not feeling well today. "

She mumbled, massaging her temples. While walking, she bumped into two boys . They were quite tall, towering her.

"Look it's a cute girl." One of them said.

"Oi what's your name, girl?" The second one asked.

Rin would have escaped easily from these two but today due to her bad health she find it difficult.

Still she took a kunai in her hands and got into a fighting position but she let out a cough and fall on her knees .

Not far away in the park, Mio was sitting on a swing looking at her blankly.

_How bad she look like she is in trouble._

Rin glanced around for help but the road was empty as it was evening. She spotted Mio inside the park.

Mio notice Rin looking at her with expecting eyes.

_Why is she looking at me?She know that they are out of our league. I will get drag in it for no reason._

"That young girl is in trouble. Aren't you going to help her?"

All of sudden, The old woman who always scold Mio was standing beside her.

"I could have but they are so strong."

"You are a disgrace to ninja."

"What?" She turned her head to glare at her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!"

This voice...

Mio ears perked up on hearing his voice. She whipped her head forward.

_Obito!! B-B-But why? He has no chance. He will get all beaten up._

"It's the power of love. You can fight anyone to protect whom you love. That's what shinobi are. They fight to protect even though they know they will die."

Jealous and remembering that Obito like Rin, she spoke up,

"Obito is just too kind so he is helping her. He would have helped anyone, Babaa. It's not power of love or anything?"

* * *

"Obito." Rin said while she stood up.

"Don't worry Rin. I will protect you."

"O-Obito." Rin smiled now relax that someone came for her aid.

"You don't even try to touch her." Obito warned them.

"Haha. It's the boy whose ass always get kicked by that White fang's son."

" SHUT UP!! I will kick his ass one day. You just watch."

He pointed his fingers at them.

They just laughed.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I WILL BEAT YOU ALL."

Obito was so angry and he charged at them. They disappeared in a flash. Then One of the boy appear from behind but Obito sensed him and he was about to jumped back, just then that boy kicked him hard on stomach. Obito fall back hitting the ground.

Rin was about to go to help him but the second boy grabbed her hand.

"Let me go."

"Shut up. Just enjoy the fight."

Obito tried to stand up but he failed and fall on his knees gasping for air. He clutched his stomach with his hand.

_It hurt so much. But I can't back up now. I have to save Rin._

That boy was about to kick him again just then someone hit him hard on the back of his head with stone.

"M-Mio." Obito looked up.

_Wow! he just said my name._

'_Why did she came to help now?' Rin thought._

The boy turned around. Mio hit him again with a bigger stone. It hit his nose.

"H-How dare you? I-Its hurts like hell." That boy mumbled, holding his nose. He glared at her.

Suddenly fearing for life, She glanced around for anyone to help her but there was no one. The Grandma was sitting on swing on which Mio was sitting earlier. She was smiling and watching all this.

'_Why is she smiling? Can't she come and help and scold this boys away?'_

"Just beat these girl and kick that boy ass already.'' His friend who was holding Rin called.

"J-just shut up. Don't order me." The boy in front of Mio shouted at his friend.

He stepped towards her forgetting about obito who was on ground behind. He cracked his knuckle and smirked down at her dangerously.

"So any last wish?"

Mio legs were trembling, Still she kept up glaring at the towering him not showing a bit of fear.

"Don't ever insult Obito."

"Why? But I was about to kick his ass after i beat no kill you."

_Swoosh!!!_

A kunai went past them and stuck on the ground.

"Obito's ass is only mine to kick.''

They all looked up at the voice direction. There stood kakashi on the tree branch.

"TEME! How dare you saying this. My ass is for nobody to kick."

Obito shouted up at him, his face flushed.

kakashi landed in front of Mio and pulled out his kunai ready to fight.

"Stay back. I will fight them." Kakashi said.

"kakashi!'' Rin called feeling happy and safe now.

"Oi! It's Hatake kakashi, son of the white fang." The boy who was holding Rin said to his friend.

"I have eyes." The boy in front of kakashi shouted back. "I am going. I don't have time to waste on kids like you."

He said and turned around on his heel to walk away.

" Oi! Wait for me." The other boy released Rin from his grip and followed him.

"Wow kakashi effect.'' Mio muttered.

kakashi might have heard her as he turned around and gave a closed eye smiled and was about to say thank you but Mio shoved him aside and ran past him to help obito.

But After few steps she halted when she saw Rin helping him to stand.

She saw Rin put a bandage on Obito cheeks which got a cut when he hit the ground. Obito blushed.

"Obito. Thank you so much. I am so glad you are my friend." Rin said.

Obito smiled nervously and scratch his neck.

"you have a scratch on your right eyebrow but I'm out of bandage."

On hearing this, Mio who was watching them with heavy heart smiled and took out a bandage from her pocket.

_Yes! Yes! my chance. I will get to touch him._

When she was dreaming, kakashi snatched the bandage from her hand.

"You are taking years.'' He said and walked up to obito and applied the bandage on his face. Obito blushed.

"Thanks kakashi."

kakashi gave him a smug look. This make Obito blood boil.

''You know what NO THANKS. I take back what I said. Why are you looking at me like that. This won't happen again. Next time I will the one saving you. "

Kakashi turned his face away from him.

"You always say that."

Steams blow out of Obito head in anger.

" BAKASHI!"

Rin started laughing at their fighting.

Mio was standing stoned, observing them having fun and laughing. _M- MY Chance with Obito..._

The old woman who was watching the show walked past her.

" I told you that don't have a chance with him."

Then she hit him on her head to knock Consciousness in her and added 'BAKA.' and walked away coughing.

Mio felt like crying.

_I really don't have chance with him. That kakashi. Why he snatched the bandage? I hate him. My dream is all shattered._

"Bye kakashi. Bye obito."

She saw Rin waving them and running past her, not even glancing at her.

_I should go home too. I am always excluded. Well it's my fault if i see._

So she started walking past Obito and kakashi as her house was in that direction. When kakashi and Obito noticed her, they went silent as they had completely forget that she was also there.

When she walked past them, she felt someone grabbing her wrists, She was upset and angry so she whipped around sharply, and saw that it was Obito.

Obito immediately let go of her hand and stepped back scared when he saw her face.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!"

Realizing what she did, she shook her head and gave him a smile and said softly, "Oh Obito! sorry I don't know it was you."

Both boys flinched at her sudden transform.

"I want to thank you for your help today. If you have not come for my aid--"

She saw his lips moving but didn't hear a single word.Mio was lost in her own world.

_Obito is talking to me._

"...so thank you so much, Mio." and he gave him his best toothy smile. Her eyes widen at end when Obito gave him his smile. Her cheeks were red.

She broke eye contact and looked away shyly, "n-no problem O-Obito."

"Let's go home Mio. Your house come on my way home." Obito stepped closer and hold her hands. She feel goosebumps arising on her skin at his touch.

_Is this a dream?_

"H-How do you know my house direction."

She asked while walking.

"Oh that. You remember that night when I running and you stepped away from my path. From that and I also saw you before."

"You remember me from that night."

"Yes. You were so kind. You know on that day when I was walking down a road, some guy who was coming from opposite side blocked my path and don't let me pass. He told me to step aside so he can go first even though the road was quite wide. He started beating me when I didn't let him but I fought back."

"Oh I see." Mio made a metal note about that guy. _I will find him and kill him._

She heard someone cough from behind.

Mio whipped around.

"Why are you following us."

"Well my house is on this way." Kakashi said, adjusting his scarf and stuffing his hand in his pants pocket.

* * *

On next chapter~

_Obito is unconscious now. If I kiss him now under this tree in moonlight then he and I will be together forever._

She closed her eyes and started leaning towards his face. Not far away, kakashi was watching them from the tree with wide eyes.

* * *


	5. Note

I am going to update after 15 may because my exams are coming and sorry for not updating. Why am i even writing this? I have no readers but still if there are some. This fanfics is not too long. just 2 or 3 more chapters.


	6. 5

"When will we get some exciting mission? All will do is training?"

"But you do need training, Obito."

"Shut up.Bakashi."

'_wow we are walking so close. But kakashi...Why his house is on this direction..my 'obito alone' time.'_

Mio thought.

All of a sudden a cat jumped on obito. He catch her.

"Oh it's the cat from earlier. "

The cat was now cuddling him.

"I saw her today morning. She was injured. Someone might had hurt her. So I treated her. That's why she is so nice with me."

As obito said that Kakashi looked at Mio. She gulped and looked away hesitantly.

* * *

"_Why__ did he have to go home with Rin? My alone time with him."_

_She kicked a stone and it went flying at the cat sleeping on the wall."_

_The Cat launched at her, claws ready. Mio stepped back and grabbed her on time. She tried to avoid her sharp claw._

_"You..."_

_She grabbed the cat by her tail and throw her away on the other side of wall._

_"hmph Cats! Always creating problem."_

_"Well it was your fault."_

_She turned her head and saw kakashi._

_She ignored him._

* * *

"Her leg was swollen. Maybe she had fallen from height." Obito said.

"Cats are good at landing. I think someone had hit her. " kakashi spoke looking at Mio.

"Yeah I think so too. How cruel! How can someone hit such a nice cat. Poor thing." obito said, patting her head.

"Y-Yeah r-right. so cruel." Mio hesitantly said. "I-I wonder who.."

"Same. I wonder who." kakashi reply.

Mio glare at him. She knew he was smiling under his mask. _I just hope he won't tell._

When the cat heard Mio voice she lunched at her. Obito grabbed her just on time. At this sudden attack, she fall back on her bottom.

"Ah Mio! You okay." Obito asked struggling to keep the grip on cat.

Cat trying to charge at Mio.

"Why is she attacking you, Mio? You did something?" Kakashi asked.

He held out his hand for her but she ignored his help and stood up, dusting her back.

kakashi sighed and shook his head .

She saw the old woman who always scold her. She was carrying bags in both her arms. '_yes its my chance to show obito my kindness then he will_ _fall in love with me._

Obito also noticed the old women.

"kakashi, you go on. I will..." before he can complete his sentence. He saw Mio beside that old granny.

"hey baa sama i will help you."

"It's new. I didn't even ask for your help. Oh I see it's because that boy is here. Well bad for you. I am not that old so i don't need you--"

Mio snatched her bags from her arms.

"Let's go." she said smiling.

She started walking towards her house.

That old woman hit her on head with her walking stick.

"You going to the festival tonight."

"Yeah minato sensei is taking us as some part of training."

"Inside the forest, you will find a tree, which is the only cherry blossom tree beside old kishimoto temple."

"What about it?"

"Its says that whoever kiss their loved one under it shed, their fate are sealed together."

"That's absurd. Never heard of it."

"Very less people have heard of it. This was very popular in my time."

"why are you telling me?"

"Just because."

* * *

"kakashi, Why are you late?"

"Why are you early? Obito."

"SHUT UP! BAKASHI!"

"Hello Obito. Kakashi."

"Rin, You are looking beautiful."

"Thank you Obito."

They were at the night festival at konoha. All wearing kimono.

"Kakashi, you are looking good tonight?"

"Thanks, Megumi-san."

"WHAT?! Y-You know my name!"

"Yes."

"WHA...What's mine?"

"Kazumi."

"Wow Amazing! Someone like you know our name kakashi!"

"Do you know my name kakashi?" Another girl asked.

Kakashi was now surrounded by girls.

Mio arrived and stood beside Rin and Obito.

kakashi noticed Mio and come back to them.

"So all members are here. let's go to sensei."

They all started walking.

_Obito said that Rin was looking beautiful. I wish he said same to me._

"You are looking good Mio."

Mio blinked and then smile.

_"Yes That's what I wanted to heard"_

She turned her side, "Thank you, Obito."

"eh..?"

"Uh.. Actually It was me."

Mio turned towards kakashi.

_I can't believe that kakashi complimented Mio. I wish he had said that to me. _

Rin thought. She was sad.

* * *

"So let's start our training. We have to went inside that forest. It's dark inside you have to get this scroll from old shrine ruins."

"That's so cliché. We go there in pairs for courage test."

"Eh who said you will be in partner? You are all going in alone at same time and the first one retrieve the scroll win."

* * *

" _I have to find Obito and kiss him under the tree!"_ Mio was searching him.

"Ah It's so scary! I hope I will find Rin."

_It's Obito voice. Found him. Yes!!_

* * *

Obito is knocked out in front of Mio.

_Yes This is my chance. It was so hard to knock him and drag him here._

"Now I have to kiss him. I can do this."

Obito had regained his consiousness but couldn't muster to open his eyes when he heard Mio saying this.

* * *

"Isn't that Mio with Obito. What are they doing?"

Kakashi was watching them from a tree. He saw Mio kissing obito on cheeks. His eyes widen.

* * *

"Yes I did it. I kissed him. I want to kiss him on lips but i couldn't."

_I can't believe. Mio kissed me. but Why?_

Obito thought.

"I saw everything."

Mio freeze, eyes widen. She turned around.

"k-k-kakashi?"

_Ahh It's Bakashi!! _Obito thought while pretending unconscious.

"Oh..haha..K-K-kakashi that was..?"Mio was thinking of a reply just then Kakashi walked past her to where obito was and crouched down beside him. He slid his hand around his waist and pulled him close.

_WHAT?! What is he doing?_ Obito thought.

"What are you doing kakashi?" Mio asked shocked.

With free hand, he slid down his mask a little and kissed Obito on lip.

Obito was so shocked. He fainted for real.

"Wha..." Mio was freeze at what she saw.

"I know about story of couple kissing here." kakashi said as he stood up and jumped away.

* * *

Minato smiled when he saw his student Rin coming out of the forest.

"Rin congratulations. You are first."

"I am surprised sensei. I thought maybe kakashi would be first."

"I wonder why is he not back yet and other too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the grammar mistakes. And sorry for not updating.** **Thanks for commenting.**

**Please Comments and tell me how is it!!!**

* * *


End file.
